


major confusion

by thechickandtheduck



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for 2x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: What difference would that make, anyway? What did she expect him to do? Show up at The Keychain and ruin her night in the name of love?





	

“This place is amazing.”

_The Keychain_ was not the kind of place Amy would find herself wandering into. Mostly, because it wasn’t the kind of place you could just wander into. But its whole vibe was just so cool. Man, she was so jealous that Jake had been there first. Although, he had been unusually quiet about the experience. Had it not been as cool as it looked?

“Yeah. It may not look like a typical _date place_ , but, you know, I like keeping it fresh,” Majors offered her a tight smile, the kind of smile you could pull off when you were as cool as he was. He took a sip from his drink then, getting himself more comfortable on his seat.

Wait.

Did he say date?

 “This is a date?” Amy asked almost automatically.

“Yes. Did you not know that?”

Well, no.

“I thought this was a drink to celebrate our good work,” Amy said, moving uncomfortably in her seat.

“Well, but I didn’t invite Peralta, did I?” Majors said with an amused smile, one that could’ve been somehow condescending, but didn’t feel like it.

“But you took him out yesterday, and not me.” And he’d said that he could only bring one guest, hadn’t he? It made sense.

“I took him out to ask if there was something going on between you two, and he said no, so I figured…”

“Oh, he said that?”

“Yes. Should he have said something different?”

“No, no, of course not. We’re just colleagues.”

It was stupid to be annoyed by Jake’s comment, but she was. He had just told the truth. She would have said the same thing, were the roles reversed. There was nothing romantic, objectively speaking, going on between them. So they had had a thing at Charles and Gina’s parents’ wedding. A thing was not a _thing_. And yes, sometimes it felt as if they were flirting. But they weren’t, not really, were they? They would blur the lines a little, but it was harmless. And their timing had always been off. That was it.

“Well, I am very sorry for this, then. Do you want me to give you a ride home?” Majors asked, gesturing towards the door, but not standing up.

“No, we can finish the drink, right? I mean, we did put away a big case today, after all,” Amy found herself saying. A drink with a colleague couldn’t hurt.

 “All right, let’s do it, then,” he said with a smile. He didn’t look embarrassed by the misunderstanding. “I gotta say, you guys really made my job easier today.”

“It was nothing.”

“You cracked it!”

“Well, it was Jake, technically. Not that we wouldn’t have, but I guess he beat us to it,” she started, but paused to think. “It’s a little weird, because sometimes he seems so off, you know? Like he just isn’t paying attention. But his head’s just working and, I don’t know, we don’t always agree but he’s just so good at being a cop. Not that he needs to be told that. We don’t need his head getting any bigger,” Amy finished with a laugh, noting dimly how her hands moved to tuck her hair behind both ears.

Now Majors _was_ smiling at her condescendingly and Amy just wasn’t in the mood to stand it. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “Would you like another drink?”

“No, thank you. I should get going,” she answered.

“I can give you a ride”

“It’s okay. I’ll just catch a cab.”

“Okay. I’m really sorry about this, uh, misunderstanding, Detective Santiago. It really was a pleasure working with you guys today. I look forward to repeating it in the future,” he said, extending his hand for her to shake.

“Likewise, Detective Majors,” Amy answered, gripping his hand firmly.

In the end, she decided to walk home. She wanted to clear her head before going to bed.

She wondered if Jake knew she had been out with Majors today? What difference would that make, anyway? What did she expect him to do? Show up at _The Keychain_ and ruin her night in the name of love? Amy wasn’t usually the kind of girl to get so hung up on a guy. It felt like it was out of her control and she couldn’t find a way to get past it.

Maybe she needed some rules. If she could create a guideline, and stick to it, then maybe she could gain some control over the issue. Like, say, what if she were to forbid herself from dating cops? If she can’t date cops, then she can’t be hung up on Jake because it would be officially a waste of time. It would be breaking a rule.

By the time she made it home, Amy hadn’t been able to really clear her head. But she had a plan. And she knew how to use it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something from Amy's point of view. I always wanted to know how the date went down.


End file.
